02 June 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-06-02 ; Comments *Programme start: "Hello!" *Triple helping from an album of Electronic Voice Phenomena, the second dose of which is followed by Peel testing out the studio's echo effects. *Two recordings are available. In the first, a tape flip occurs during the Peelenium 1908, a second or two into the third track. *Sixth track of the night is announced by Peel as performed by "Starfin Enterprise" but this appears to be a mistake. *JP strict as ever as a member of the spelling police - informing one GCSE English reviser of the difference between "there" and "their", and telling another correspondent that there's only one "s" in "disappointed". *Final track of the night is apparently by a driving instructor and student combination. Peel thinks this may be a personal first for him. Sessions *Third Eye Foundation #1 First broadcast of only session. No known official release, but both tracks are streamed on the official website. Tracklisting *Hellacopters: Twist Action (7” single) Fandango *Space DJ’z: Switch Backz (Album: On Patrol) Soma Mis Title misnamed as "The Russian". *Revolutionary Corps Of Teenage Jesus: American (Album: Righteous Light) Creeping Bent *Unknown Artist: She Doesn't Bother/Aircraft Intercept (CD – The Ghost Orchid: An Introduction To EVP) Parapsychic Acoustic Research Cooperative, Ash International *Shere Khan: Vampire (12” single) Offyerface *Starfish Enterprise: Electrons (2xCD - Female Of The Species) Law & Auder *Unknown Artist: Aircraft Intercept (CD – The Ghost Orchid: An Introduction To EVP) Parapsychic Acoustic Research Cooperative, Ash International Seemingly played again in error, with substantial echo. *Clinic: Magic Boots (EP – The Second Line) Domino *Iyashanti: Getting It Right (7” pre-release) Star Trail *Third Eye Foundation: Goddamit You Got Too Behind (session) *Datblygu: Mynd (LP – 1985-1995) Ankstmusik *Pavement: Folk Jam (LP - Terror Twilight) Virgin *El Presidente: La Galita (LP - Revolucion En La Casa) Nascente Peelenium 1908 # Grace Cameron: Adam And Eve # Maude Raymond: Goodbye Molly Brown # George M Cohan: The Small Town Gal # Maude Raymond: The Dusky Salome *Bob Log III: Daddy Log's Drive-in Candy Hoppin' Car Babes (7” single) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Rob Acid: Sequenzen Des Windes (EP - Anderes Scharten) Force Inc. *El Hombre Trajeado: Alec Under Observation (CD – Hits & Missiles) Guided Missile *Unknown Artist: Elvis (CD – The Ghost Orchid: An Introduction To EVP) Parapsychic Acoustic Research Cooperative, Ash International *Jimmy Riley: Prophecy (LP - Roots Techniques) Pressure Sounds *Topper: Cwsg Gerdded (LP - Non Compos Mentis) Bedlam *Lightnin' Hopkins: Backwater Blues (LP - The Very Best Of Sam 'Lightnin' Hopkins) Tradition *Third Eye Foundation: Some Pitying Angel (session) ('Some Pitying Angel' was renamed to 'Lost' for the Album: Little Lost Soul) *Solex: Call Me Mista (7” maxi single - Randy Constanza) Matador *National Park Vs Future Pilot AKA: Norman Dolph’s Money (7” single – Earworm Subscription Series: Four) Earworm File ;Name *a) Peel19990602 3rd Eye Foundation 1908 a.mp3 *b) Peel19990602 3rd Eye Foundation 1908 b.mp3 *c) jp020699.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:01:06 *b) 00:53:23 *c) 01:49:57 ;Other *a) and b) One of The Andrew T 90s tapes. First shared via the Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Andrew! *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) and b) unknown *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peelenium